Necromancy
Necromancy is the darkest dicipline ever born under the guidence of the Winds. It was concieved of by the Shinigami in the eleventh layer of the Underworld as a way of staving off their eternal boredom. History The first Necromancer was created as a plaything of the Shinigami, not realising how virile and wilful the human race were. As he gained strength the Shinigami grew weary, and attempted to quell the growth of his power, however he simply left the Underworld and stepped out of their reach. A decade later, upon the rise of the subsequent two Necromancers, they attempted to overthrow the government of the magical community, the Divine Council. The war was bloody, and countless people were killed. It only drew to a close upon the disappearance of Kigen, the First Necromancer. Without their figurehead, the remaining pair faltered, and their hold upon the fabric of reality was lost. They fell back into the Underworld and, as did their master, they disappeared. : "You wouldn't be so welcoming if you'd witnessed the First Necromantic War as I did ... You have no idea what (they are) capable of. Three Necromancers against the armies of the world, and the world list. They slaughtered thousands at the mere wave of a hand" - Sloan Van Helsing Power(s) Necromancers are have arguably the most raw power of any magical dicipline, though how it is weilded greatly influences how much of this power is available to the sorcerer. Great mental and phsyical strength is required in order to effectively use the power in combat. Necromancers weild Death Blades, weapons imbued with pure Necromanic energy, as a way of conveniently using the power without endangering themselves. These weapons are forged by the Necromancers, past and present, and are summoned via an incarnation. The lethality of the power surrounding the blade depends on the Necromancers emotional state and willpower, and can be as harmless as a fly, or as dangerous as an atomic bomb. Known Necromancers There are thirteen Necromancers in total, including Risa Shohisuru, the known are listed here in chronological order. *'Kigen Heiwana', the first Necromancer, weilder of the Death Blade Claws. Kigen was an unstable, mentally ill child before any power was granted to him. His father feared him and his homicidal, sadistic tendancies, and attempted to trap him, but was killed in the process, and upon Kigen being fatally wounded by a sorcerer, he was turned by the Shinigami into their plaything. Though gradually, as the years passed, they began to fear his power and instability. Shortly after the First Necromantic War, he disappeared without a trace. *'Second Necromancer' (as yet unnamed), first weilder of the Death Blade Katana. This Necromancer was the second of the three high commanders during the First Necromantic War, he personally forged the Death Blade Katana as an elegant weapon with which he commanded an army of Nattodesu against the forces of the Divine Council. *'Third Necromancer '(as yet unnamed), weilder of the Death Blade Fist. This Necromancer was the third of the three high commanders during the First Necromanctic War. Not much is documented as of yet, aside from the fact that his Death Blade took the form of armour plating around his arm that he used to utterly decimate large groups of people at a time. *'Abner Zulema', the first pacifistic Necromancer, refused the use of a Death Blade. Zulema was born to an Italian philosopher and chose Necromancy as his discipline in order to study it's effects and document the ways in which the power could be streched. Internally, the elders of the Divine Council revered him for making such a decision to benefit the community, however, publicly they condemned his stirring of such dangerous power. Late in his life, he was in their employ during the Blood Wars in order to assist with feeling when their forces had been destroyed. He refused to turn his powers against even the most demonic of foe, and eventually this led to his downfall. *'Risa Shohisuru', the most recent addition to the history books, unwilling host to a Nattodesu, and current weilder of the Death Blade Katana. Risa chose the dicipline of Necromancy for as yet unestablished reasons, though it appeared intentional, and a thought-out decision. Immediately after his Sentaku Ceremony, his home was attacked by a Nattodesu, attracted to the power, and his parents were killed, and he, possessed. He has spent the subsequent eighty years trying to get excerised and finally, perhaps, live a normal life. Trivia *Necromancy was orignally concieved of as being green, though on the advice of Jimmy Perez, it was changed, as green was deemed too obvious a choice. Purple was chosen as a replacement because Good liked it.